User talk:Kallie Jo
Chat Kallie, i've been having some glitches with chat. It wont let me in and when i am, no one is there. You can go into chat right? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:01, February 21, 2014 (UTC) can you investigate whoever did attack on WIKIA? OH YEAH?! why don't you just investigate whoever did a DDOS Attack on all networks... and, if the ddos attack continues, i will have to find out who it is! Thanks ~ Kirlia #Angry Chatroom Kallie, not to sound like a buzzkill, but you should seriously keep an eye on this blog. Your pal: Vicyorus (talk) 02:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) What exactly happened to chat? I missed a lot didn't I.. WM, Yo. 06:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Just curious, On the wiki's voting policy, it says inactive users cannot vote. So, how long does it take without editing for a person to be labeled as inactive? Thanks, CK Need help? 06:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Need Advice Hi Kallie, As you know I am on holiday and I am not able to play CP on my iPad, therefore, this means that I am not able to get the daily spins. I was going to private message a few friends from the Chat Room to see if someone would be able to log-in for me, but I have discovered the Chat Room is not functioning correctly, what would be the best solution to this? I would be sad to loose the spins. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia is derping again. It happens at least trice a week, get used to it. 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Dude! What happened to the chat? ~Perapin :) (talk) 21:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia is derping again. It happens at least trice a week, get used to it. 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Do we still need this? Hi Kallie, That's right, it's not needed anymore- feel free to remove it. P.S. cool archive template theme :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) IRC Tech needs to talk to you on IRC Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) IRC chat Please come to the IRC chat, Kallie. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 01:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Can't import avatar with out using Facebook Hey Kallie Jo I do not know how to import the avatar I want. Can you please leave me a comment. Lavaguy64 (talk) 23:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Thank you for your help. Lavaguy64 (talk) 01:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) JSON Please stop deleting page JSON. CPFollower (talk) 15:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Blog You might want to put my blog on the site news! I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 16:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) HEY DO NOT DO THAT IT WAS NEW. Ivanpoop1 (talk) 14:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Unlawful Ban WikiaMaster123 banned me unlawfully without a proper reason. Check http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat/Logs/04_March_2014. Also I need to speak to you in private. ~Perapin :) (talk) 05:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HELP PLEASE So during my trial, I kicked Penstubal for revealing personal information- Middle name- and got replied with a lovely huge argument from Super Miron and C H U N KY, who even said he hadn't read the policy, and Miron said things like "Middle name is fine" and I said that it does not say that in the policy. Then he started taking the mickey outta me. I need help urgently please. Check logs if you do not believe me, also, Callum Fawsitt is with me on this. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 18:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Leader :Sorry, Kallie. Just to let you know I've gone on chat and dealt with this issue. Thanks! --Roger6881 (talk) 20:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I'm aware, Callum let me know in chat. :P Kallie Jo (talk) 20:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::I know it's sorta late to reply, but i did NOT reveal my middle name. It was supposed to be a joke around my username, and i was pointing out the "stu" part, which is in the middle of the username. --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 21:41, March 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your body item Thanks! It is the Stout Warrior Armor. Which potion will choose? 15:02, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Why Why did u delete "U Got The Wrong Guy" it was a Club Penguin story ok! Lavaguy64 (talk) 22:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Content parent here, and in chat minecraft creeper said, "he is shirtless" Can we please get this person blocked from chatting with our kids? Lavaguy64 (talk) 23:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for moving the page! I have to thank you. I had made a page for myself, but I made a mistake in the naming. Then you corrected it! Thanks! You're a great user! :D Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 19:56, March 11, 2014 (UTC) About my Page that I made you deleted Hi Kallie! I understand that you deleted my page with the comments "There's a 99% possibility he was talking about the FIFA World Cup, which also starts in June." - When you said this are you trying to explain to me that it's not a party or that the party name isn't 'World Cup Party' it's "Fifa World Cup Party", if so please let me know, if not let me know what you meant! Thanks Callum Fawsitt! ' Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt! I DIDN'T DO IT! What did I do? I didn't insult Twinkie! Why did Chris ban me? You said if I do it one more time then I'll be banned! I didn't! Twinkie is telling you lies! Boardude (talk) 15:12, March 15, 2014 (UTC) POTW BACKGROUND http://prntscr.com/316eej Proof it's real Boobear790 RE:Question Hi Kallie, I'm not really sure either, but i don't really see a reason why not. Perhaps he can post a blog with his idea and we'll put it in the CPW news and see what others think about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:10, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question If you must know, I cropped it out from the Upgrade Catalog. 3/16/2014 7:03 PM (EST) Thanks Thanks for deleting the blog. You don't know how much relieved I am. -.- All this stress is going to my head. Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 17:06, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Page Hey Kallie, I'm not saying you shouldn't have deleted the World Cup 2014 page, but Spike DID say something about it, but it had nothing to do with cp. Ph1n must have been confused. But still, you should've deleted it, so I'm just telling you that he did say something about the World Cup but it wasn't about cp. P.S. I saw you on the Ski Hill today :P P.P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:03, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Remake First Filming Session Hi Kallie, Re:Editing Sorry I just find it hard to find an edit these days :P BRICKLEBERRY! 23:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Deleting my page? I had created a page on the World Cup Party and you deleted it. Why? And now someone else has created the same page. Could you please tell me? Thanks! :) Master Flap (talk) 14:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'll remember that next time. BTW, how did you get so many edts? :D Master Flap (talk) 16:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Hey Kallie, I was proof reading over the Manual of Style to look for any grammar mistakes. Well, I found a few minor ones and just thought I'd let you know. I copied the text from here, made the few minor corrections, and posted them here. I just thought it was a little ironic that the page about styling had its own flaws :P. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm an idiot for spamming... Hi Kallie, just to remind you that this is Boardude. I'm sorry about yesterday and the other day when I spammed on here. Everybody kept annoying me. It made me feel like I'm nothing to the wiki. People kept on calling me 'Boar' and I consider it insulting. The facts about it are personal although this is my first time using the name 'Boardude' on the internet. Anyways, I think I learned my lesson. So can you please unban me? And if you don't think I mean it, then make me do something to prove it. And once again, I'm sorry. User:Titanium Ninja (talk) 21:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) How long will it last? How long will my ban last then? Titanium Ninja (talk) 21:58, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Club Penguin Remake Filming Hi there! I am SugarPenguin12's mailman, BlastHopper231! I have mail for you! Click the link. http://prntscr.com/34skgy All hail the Almighty Lord Helix Fossil! 07:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Frozen SugarPenguin12 Note Hello, this is SugarPenguin12's every ready slave mailman, BlastHopper231! I have another piece of small note for you!TT There will be a filming session from 6.00 PM until 7.00 PM and the next part is at 8.00 PM until 9.30 PM. All hail the Almighty Lord Helix Fossil! 08:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) How long will it take? Its March 29th and I've been waiting for 3 hours. I really want to go back on chat! Like I said for the 4th time, I'm sorry. NINJA STYLE! How long is my ban? I don't mean to bother you or rush you, but I've been waiting for 5 hours or so and I'm still not unbanned. My ban was supposed to expire today. What's going to happen? Is my ban extended? Please respond. NINJA STYLE! Titanium Ninja (talk) 16:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Question Hi Kallie, It should start on April 15, though i'm not quite sure if the vote ends in the usual 29th of the month, or on the 15th of the next month. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Feedback16 Swearing Hello. I have been informed by ClubPenguinLover2 that, indeed, Feedback16 swore and, in addition to that, was being mean to CakeandSpikes. I have the evidence, but anyone who reads this must be careful. I must warn you that the pictures that I have includes some bad words. The original photo was taken by ClubPenguinLover2, but I edited it to censor the bad words. The second image, on the other hand, has no bad words, so there is no need for any censoring. When Feedback16 Swore: http://prntscr.com/36bqtw (I tried my best to censor it. I am REALLY sorry if you IMMEDIATELY notice it. But I personally think that it is censored perfectly. I added the 'X' and added white lines.) When FeedBack16 was being mean: http://prntscr.com/36bq15 I hope this can be resolved soon. All hail the Almighty Lord Helix Fossil! 12:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Thank you, I'll definitely try! :) Tajien Blue (talk) 22:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kallie Jo --'''Kyfur (talk) 06:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I lol'd http://images.wikia.com/smtest/images/5/5a/0zDg9oE.png 20:54, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :http://prntscr.com/37bfgc 20:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) KallieBOT malfunction http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Feathered_Hat&diff=1313638&oldid=1281079 P.S. You don't have to reply back --'Kyfur' (talk) 03:27, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Userpage lock Hey Kallie, I just wanted to bring to your attention that User:Marcusdg1 has exceeded the 40% userpage editing policy by an extreme amount. Their editcount can be seen . I would have just told you in chat, but I can't really come on at this time :P. Anyways, thanks. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 21:54, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat. NOW. PLEASE. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 01:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot Which software do you use for taking screenshots?. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 07:22, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:SWFModify & Windows 8 Hi Kallie, Wow, thanks for this info! :D I'm happy to hear it now works perfectly for you, and now i can buy a new windows 8 PC without any concern about whether or not it would work :P Thanks again! Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:16, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Article Redirect Page Discussion Hey Kallie Jo So I took your suggestion of putting this as my title for my custom item pages: "User:Shop_Worker/", but whenever I put it as a title, it says that the name is invalid. Did I do it wrong? Please reply back as soon as you can. Thanks. -Shop Worker RE:Signature Image Height Alright, done. :) Sugar 02:14, April 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Roleplaying Vote Idea Hi Kallie, I feel like it's an exception too, though, due to the timing, your idea of banning the rule in case it gets out of control sounds like a good solution. Personally, I consider any very long roleplaying in main chat as spam, so if someone does it I think it's best to suggest moving it to a multi PM or another chat first. Fortunately, so far- and although the rule- there have been lots of really tiny roleplay talks, which I don't think is really something to bother about. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I know what to do Hey Kallie, so you know how I've had issues editing? I now know a way to be good at it. The problem the whole time was, I was so distracted talking on chat. I'm going to try to spend a little less time on chat, but I'll still get on a lot. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 22:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Wiki Background Hi Kallie, I've made an example here of what i think wiki bg nominations should include. I've protected it for now so you and others can take a look at it and see what to change improve. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Protect and delete can you protect the page below: *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cool_Pixels/Order_Form and delete *http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CustomForm [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 12:12, April 14, 2014 (UTC) SWF Is it possible to get the SWF file for May 2013 Penguin Style (app version). [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk''']] 12:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Elite Penguin Force pages - Expanding them Hello, Mister Kallie Jo. I'm Omegasonic2000. I wanted to say that you can erase the "expanding the Damage Control and Robotomy 101 pages" part on your To-Do List because I'm already doing so. I hope you like my expandings. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 20:06, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Puffle Party Logo Reply Thanks Kallie Jo for letting me know about the problem. It was my first time and I guess I made a mistake. Is it too late to re-upload my logo? If so how do I? Please reply back, thanks. -Shop Worker RE:POTM Nomination Hi Kallie, Changing it to the last 30 days sound more reasonable than since the last month. About Ocean, i'll contact him and ask him to be active again, or at least to notify us if there's any reason for his inactivity. If he doesn't reply on time, we'll see what to do about it then. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:38, April 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Elite Penguin Force pages - Expanding them You're welcome. I actually have the Elite Penguin Force game, so I remember it to perfection. I still have to add information to Robotomy 101, though. Goodbye. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 16:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) KALLIE KALLIE There's a user called Saraapril1 who keeps cussing on chat and making socks, can you do something about it? CakeandSpikes! 12:56, April 17, 2014 (UTC)